The New Girl
by zigawits
Summary: Someone new has moved to Karakura town and Ichigo doesn't know what to make of her. IchigoXSenna
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

A/N: I decided to write this after re-watching the Bleach movie "Memories of Nobody". If you haven't seen it yet I would recommend watching it before reading to get a sense of the character in it. I think that Senna is a good match for Ichigo because she can easily tolerate his sarcastic attitude and give it right back to him.

With a final swing of Zangetsu, Ichigo slashed the hollow in half. The two pieces fell to the ground and then dissipated into the air.

"Good work Ichigo." Rukia said

"Thanks," he replied, "but we better get back to school before Kon does something stupid and ruins my reputation again."

With that, the two soul reapers ran through the woods back to the school.

MEANWHILE

Kon sat in Ichigo's seat waiting for the next class to start while thinking of jumping out the window again to run around town and have fun. Before he could make a move and put his plan into action, the teacher walked into the room and so did a girl Kon had never seen before. The whispers started almost immediately about who this girl was.

"Have you seen her before?"

"No I haven't, she must be a transfer student."

"She's pretty cute. I wonder where she's from."

The girl stood in front of the class looking around the room with an excited look, taking in the new scenery. She was average height around 5'6". She wore the school's uniform and had her purple hair tied up in the back with a yellow ribbon.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher told her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Senna. Nice to meet you all." She said with a bow.

"Thank you Senna, as for your desk…" the teacher looked around the room to see which desks were open, "why don't you sit next to Ichigo."

Kon sat nervously as the new girl sat next to him; he couldn't help but feel like she was looking at him strangely the whole time. After a few minutes class started and Kon tried to focus on taking notes so Ichigo wouldn't fall behind while he was fighting the hollow. However, out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Senna was still giving him a weird look.

"What is it?" he whispered to her.

"What's up with your hair? Is that its natural color? I bet you get made fun of a lot with your hair like that." She said without any pause between questions.

Kon couldn't believe that's all it was. The way she was looking at him, he thought she had figured out that he wasn't exactly normal. As he was about to respond Ichigo and Rukia came in through the window. No one else noticed them since they were in their soul reaper form, except for Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad. Ichigo jumped back into his body and discreetly coughed up the pill containing Kon and put it into his pocket.

"_Whew, glad that's done. Now I can relax."_ he thought to himself.

"Well, are you just going to sit there or are you going to answer me?" Senna asked, starting to get frustrated with this guy.

Ichigo looked at her and replied without giving it a second thought. "Who are you?"

"_Ichigo you idiot, try thinking about what might have happened while you were gone."_ Uryuu sighed to himself. He sits a few desks away from Ichigo so he could he the conversation Senna was having with Kon and now with Ichigo.

"HUH?" Senna replied with a stupefied look on her face. "Were you completely zoned out when I gave my introduction in front of the class? My name is S-E-N-N-A, I just transferred here dumbass."

Ichigo sat there for a minute trying to process what she told him. Senna, finally deciding to give up on the conversation, closed her eyes, crossed her arms and turned away from him with a "HMPH!"

Ichigo put two and two together and realized what happened, "Hey, I was just kidding. You know, it was joke. You don't have to be mad. C'mon I'm sor-" He was interrupted when a piece of chalk struck the side of his head.

"Ichigo, stop picking on the new girl! Turn back around and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at him, causing the rest of the class to snicker.

"Yes ma'am."

He took another glance back at Senna and when she turned back to him she pulled on her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him. Ichigo, defeated, slumped down in his chair and waited for class to be over.

Later on, during lunch, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were eating together.

"Can you believe that girl?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It's your own fault for not realizing it sooner." Uryuu stated.

"I noticed her when we first came in the window. It was pretty easy to figure out that she transferred in since the desk next to you had been empty for some time and now a new girl was sitting in it." Rukia told him.

"C'mon guys, I just reacted on instinct. I didn't know she was just talking to Kon before I came back."

"I would have said what you did too Ichigo. I thought you put it all together pretty quickly too." Orihime added with usually smile she gets when talking to Ichigo. "Just don't worry so much about it. Here, would you like to try some of my squid ink ice cream?"

"Uhhhh, no thanks, I'll pass. I think I'll go and try to find her and talk to her again."

Ichigo wandered the hallways of the school looking for Senna. As it neared the end of lunch he decided to check the roof before heading back to the classroom. If she wasn't there he would still be able to look around the outside of the school quickly without having to run around the whole school. He opened the door to the roof and there she was walking along the top of the fence that surrounds the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing?!" Ichigo said shocked as he ran over to her.

"What? I'm just walking." She replied.

"But why are you walking on top of the fence?"

"I dunno. I just like being up high. It relaxes me and I love looking out in the distance."

"Ohhhhh ok . Well anyways, I wanted to find you to talk about earlier in the classroom."

"Oh yeah! You mean when you returned to your body from your soul reaper form and didn't know about the conversation I was having with the Mod soul in your body?"

"Yeah about tha… WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You thought I couldn't tell that you and Rukia were soul reapers? I could sense your spiritual pressure before you even entered the classroom. You should really work on controlling it better."

"If you can sense spiritual pressure, then that means…"

"I'm a soul reaper as well, DUH! Wow, you can't control your own spiritual pressure and you can't sense other's, how do you survive your fights with hollows?" Senna mocked.

During the whole conversation Senna continued to play on top of the fence. She walked, balanced on one leg, and spun around on it looking completely graceful the whole time. However, when she tried to leap, her foot landed only part way on the fence and she started to fall over the edge.

"Senna!" Ichigo ran and caught her in his arms before she could fall very far. Senna clutched onto Ichigo as he pulled her back in. She opened her eyes and saw they were far from the edge, feeling relieved, she loosened her grip and look up at Ichigo. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before blushing and looking in opposite directions.

"…thanks for saving me." She said in a slight whisper.

"Yeah… no problem." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

The bell rang signaling the start of the next class.

"Crap, we're late. We better get going." Ichigo said, but when he turned to find Senna she was already gone.

He ran down the stairs and back to his classroom. Opening the door he saw Senna was in her seat giving him a giant grin and holding up her hand in the V for victory sign.

"You're late Ichigo Kurosaki! Hurry up and take your seat." The teacher scolded. He scuffled across the floor and mumbled to himself how annoying this new girl was.

"_This girl is nuts. She is mad one minute, blushing the next, then gets me in trouble and rubs it in my face. I can't wait until this day is over."_

Class let out a few hours later and everyone went home for the day. At dinner Ichigo and his father had their usual fights where his dad trying to give him a sneak attack. Afterwards Ichigo just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling mulling over the thoughts in his head.

"_Man that girl is so annoying. Why did she have to end up seating next to me? What was that moment just after I caught her and we looked at each other? Damn it! This is so stupid, why can't I stop thinking about her?!"_

"So did you find out what squad she's in or anything useful like that from your talk with Senna?" Rukia asked from inside the closet. She opened the door so they could talk face to face.

"Let me guess, _YOU_ were able to feel her spiritual pressure?" Ichigo replied.

"Of course, you were the only one who couldn't tell. You were too preoccupied during lunch for anyone to tell you. So did you find anything out about her as a soul reaper?"

"No, I didn't."

"I asked Urahara about her and he didn't have any information either. There was no notification from Soul Society that another soul reaper would be coming to this town so that means she probably came here without Soul Society's knowledge." Rukia thought out loud.

"What's the big deal if she came here? It's not like she is hurting anything by just being here."

"That may be true, but whether she just decided to come here for fun or she ran away from Soul Society, either way means that someone is going to come looking for her. I just hope her captain is one of the ones who actually has patience or else there might be trouble."

A/N: Please give me some feedback on this story because I'm not too sure how it is going. Sometimes I like it other times I wonder why I started it. If I keep going there will probably be a lemon scene later on mainly because I like writing them and that is probably what everyone has come to expect from me. If people seem to like it I will keep the story going so please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: First of all I would like to thank everyone who wrote a review for this story. I am going to continue it because of all the positive feedback I got. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes in the previous chapter. I was feeling lazy when I submitted it and only glanced over it, while reading it again to see where I left off I found way too many errors. I personally hate reading stories that have really simple grammar/spelling errors that should have been caught right away. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of The New Girl. I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in any way, shape or form.

"_Italicized words" = thoughts_

UNDERLINED WORDS = change of setting

I forgot to put that in Chapter 1

"Renji"

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki" Renji replied, standing at attention.

"Where is Senna?" He questioned with his usual serious tone.

"I haven't seen her for a few days. The last thing I heard from her was how bored she was around here."

Byakuya thought for a moment then gave Renji his orders, "go get permission from Commander Yamamoto to go to the living world. We are going to bring her back."

"The living world?! Captain, how do you know she went there and why do you yourself have to go get her?"

"The living world is the only place she could go without anyone sensing her presence. Going through the Senkai Gate without permission is against the laws of the Soul Society so I will go to make sure she is brought back quickly. Now go." Byakuya looked at Renji with his icy stare for questioning him.

"Yes Captain!" Renji replied quickly.

LIVING WORLD

Ichigo was still on his bed, nodding off, when Rukia's hollow detector went off.

"Huh?! What?!" He awoke quickly and rummaged through the closet to find the source of the noise. "There's a hollow, but Rukia is still in the bath. Oh well, I don't need her to take care of one hollow." Ichigo held his substitute soul reaper badge to his chest and he separated from his body which fell back onto the bed. He went out through his window and raced to where the hollow was.

Ichigo found it walking down the road in the middle of the city. It stood 15 feet tall with large muscles on its body. Its footprints crushed the road as it walked and destroyed street lamps his large hands. Ichigo drew his sword and was about to attack until…

"ICHIGO!" A loud voice was heard.

"What the?!" Ichigo turned to where the voice was coming from.

The voice caught the hollow's attention as well, but it found Ichigo first and swung at him. The blow knocked Ichigo into the side of a nearby building, stunning him. While he was down, the owner of the voice flew down from the sky and sliced the hollow's arm off. Ichigo came to, and found Senna standing in front of the hollow with blood dripping down her zanpakuto.

"Call forth the twilight, Mirokumaru!" Senna called out. Her zanpakuto began to glow and grew longer. It turned into a gold staff with rings through one end and a spear tip at the other. A thin tornado grew underneath her feet, raising her into the air until she was above the hollows head. Senna shot out another tornado from her zanpakuto which ripped the hollow's other arm off. It screeched as its arm fell to the ground with blood flowing right behind it. While still controlling the tornado, Senna whipped it through the hollow's mask cutting its head in half. The hollow disintegrated into dust and blew away with the wind.

Senna lowered herself back to the ground and returned her zanpakuto back to its normal state. Ichigo stared at her with awe at how powerful and graceful she was during the fight, but that soon faded.

"Woohoo, I did it. Go me, go me!" She chanted and danced around.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Ichigo scolded after getting to his feet.

"Saving your butt! That hollow knocked you to the ground; you should be thanking me for rescuing you."

"Rescuing me? The only reason the hollow knocked me down was because you came out of nowhere and distracted me! I could have finished it off easy if you hadn't come around!"

"Whatever." She puffed and started to walk away from him.

"Wait." Ichigo called out. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

They both looked down at their hands and turned a slight shade of red. Both pulled away quickly and looked to other waiting to see who would say something first.

"Listen, I…" They said in unison. "You first." Ichigo told her.

"Well… I …" she said nervously, but after a deep breath had her confidence back, "to pay me back for saving you, you will take me on a date and show me around town."

Before he could respond Senna took off through the city leaving Ichigo looking dumbfounded.

"… A date?! Did she just ask me on a date?!"

"She asked him on a date?!" Another voice said quietly to herself.

EARLIER

Ichigo had only been gone a few minutes before Rukia entered his room with her hair wrapped up in a towel to dry.

"Hey Ichigo, I thought I might have heard the hollow detector go off." She saw his body lying limp on the bed and realized he must have gone to fight it already. Rukia popped a piece of Soul Candy in her mouth, separating her soul and leaving a mod soul in its place.

"Watch over Ichigo's body." Rukia ordered the mod soul.

She leapt out the window to track down Ichigo. Since he can't hide his spiritual power and always puts out a huge amount, Rukia was easily able to find where Ichigo had gone. By the time she got there the hollow was already defeated and all she saw was Ichigo calling to Senna and grabbing her hand.

PRESENT

Rukia ducked into an alley after seeing the scene between Ichigo and Senna. When she saw Ichigo run back to the house, relived that he didn't see her, she slid down on the side of the wall and sat on the ground.

"_Why do I care if Senna asked him out on a date? It's not like we have anything between us. If that's true then why do I have this sinking feeling in my heart? I guess I always took for granted that Ichigo would just always be there, I never thought someone else would come into the picture."_ She thought to herself.

Rukia sat up and slowly walked back to the house, still in her own thoughts she almost walked into three different telephone poles. Ichigo was already back in his body by the time she got home.

"Hey Rukia, did you come after me to help fight the hollow? How come I never saw you?" Ichigo asked.

"…What?" She said, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh, no I … uh… went to go get some… milk. Yeah that's it; I noticed we were low so I went out to get milk." She laughed nervously.

"Milk? You went out in your soul reaper form to get milk?"

"Yeah, well you know, the store is far away and I thought it would save me some time by using shunpo."

"Ok…so where's the milk?"

"What?"

"The milk, you said you went to get milk so where is it?" Ichigo asked pointing to her empty hands.

"Oh well, using shunpo wore me out a little and I was already pretty thirsty before I left so I wound up drinking it all before I got back." She got out with quick nervous laughs in between. "Boy am I beat, I think I'll go to bed." Rukia yawned, got back inside her body and climbed into her bed in the closet, shutting the door behind her.

"_Why is Rukia acting so weird? For that matter why are all the girls around me acting weird? I don't think I'll ever understand them. I better get some sleep too; I don't know what is going to happen with me and Senna tomorrow."_

SOUL SOCIETY

"Captain, we have received permission to go to the living world." Renji reported as he ran into Byakuya in the hallway outside his room.

"Good, be ready to leave tomorrow." Byakuya replied and walked away. _"I have to bring her back before anyone finds out she is gone she could be in great danger."_

A/N: Thanks for reading. I will try to keep updating and writing new chapters but it will probably be about the same length of time. I plan to have a battle scene at some point but those have never been my strong point so if anyone has any tips on writing them please put them in a review or PM me, I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I have decided to drop the rating from M to T because I am not going to write a lemon for this story. I just don't think it would fit in with story. For reference the setting is before the vizards show up, it will make sense towards the end. I posted a poll on my profile (which is at the top of the page just under my name, I never knew where they were until I made one) that I would really appreciate if everyone would vote in.

"_Italicized words" = thoughts_

UNDERLINED WORDS = change of setting

The next day Ichigo couldn't sit still during class. He thought Senna would bring up last night but she never did. In fact she didn't even talk to him the whole day which made him even more nervous. When the final bell rang Ichigo felt like he was in the clear.

"_Maybe she completely forgot about yesterday or maybe I misunderstood and she never said anything about going on a date. Yeah, that's gotta be it. No way she would want to go on a date with me."_ He thought, walking through the gate in front of the school.

No sooner than setting one foot off school property did he hear…

"IIIIICHIIIIGOOOOO!"

Senna ran up and jumped on his back. Instinctively, Ichigo grabbed her legs so he was giving her a piggy back ride.

"So where are you going to take me for our date?" She asked happily and giddy.

"That wasn't my imagination? You really said we should go on a date?" He was confused since she was silent the entire day.

"Weren't you listening to me last night," she smacked his head, "I'm still new here so you have to show me around this town. I don't know where all the fun places are yet."

"Then why didn't you talk to me all day?"

"I just wanted to see how nervous I could make you." She gave a big smile and flashed the victory sign. "I think towards the end of the day your leg was bouncing a mile a minute."

Ichigo let his arms drop to his side causing Senna to slide down his back and fall on her butt on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" She screamed.

"Why would I take you anywhere after torturing me all day and then rubbing it in my face?!" He shouted back.

"I was just messing around with you," she said getting back on her feet and wiping the dirt off her butt, "no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Listen to me, if you think that…" Ichigo was cut off when Senna kissed him on the cheek.

"Forgive me now? Come on let's go!" She pulled on his arm until his feet unconsciously started to move in that direction.

Ichigo didn't know whether it was her upbeat attitude or that kiss that made him unable to stay mad at her, he wanted to believe it was the former but that's doubtful.

Ichigo took her all around town. He showed her some of his favorite places to eat; he took her around the mall where she bought 3 bags full of new clothes that Ichigo had to carry. The last place he took was the park that was near his neighborhood, the two of them found a nice quiet spot and lay down on the grass to relax after walking all around town.

"So, have you seen enough places yet?" Ichigo asked her.

"For today, but on our next date I want to go see some more!" She replied scooting closer to him.

"What do you mean next date? Besides, I took you everywhere today, there isn't anymo-" he started to rant but was unable to continue when Senna's lips gently pressed against his.

A few seconds after it began, which was enough time to kill Ichigo's train of thought, Senna slowly pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo sat there with a restrained smile growing on his face.

"Would let me finish a sentence." He joked, now more calm then he was a moment ago.

"You know you have been thinking about doing that all day. I saw your hands fidgeting while we walked, debating if you should grab my hand or not."

"I…" he started but knew it was no use to argue, she was right. Instead of talking, Ichigo put his hand behind Senna's neck and pulled her face into his. Their noses touched and rubbed softly as he tilted his head just a bit so their lips could meet. Just before they could come together in a sweet embrace, a loud noise which sounded like it tore through the air made them turn away from each other to find the source of it.

A large gate appeared next to where they were sitting and from the gate stepped out Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

"Captain Kuchiki?!" Senna exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Captain Kuchiki to you," he scoffed, "I am here to take back my subordinate."

"Subordinate? Who around here is your subordinate?"

During the conversation, Senna took cover behind Ichigo holding tightly to his shirt and burying her face in his back.

"I am taking Senna back to the Soul Society so don't get in my way."

"No I don't want to go back!" Senna screamed. "I'm happy here; I want to stay with Ichigo!"

"Senna you are in Byakuya's squad?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yes, but I ran away because it's no fun in the Soul Society. I wanted to come to the living world where there are fun things to do and see. Now that I met you I don't ever want to go back there." She replied with tears rolling down her face.

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. I am taking you back with me no matter what."

Ichigo pulled out his substitute soul reaper badge and held it to his chest. His body fell limp to the ground leaving him in his soul reaper form. His sword already drawn and ready to protect Senna.

"She said she doesn't want to go so I suggest you leave."

"Are you prepared to fight me over a girl you have only known a few days?" Byakuya questioned.

"It doesn't matter how long I have known Senna, she has become one of my precious friends and if you try to do anything to her I won't hesitate to stop you."

"You have the same eyes as you did when we fought on Sokyoku Hill. If you really are that serious then I won't play around with you." Byakuya drew his sword from the sheath and held it at eye level upside down.

"Bankai," he let go of the sword and it vanished into the ground, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Dozens of giant swords sprung up from the ground then shattered into millions of petals that are as sharp as a zanpakuto.

Ichigo used his bankai while Byakuya's was forming. He stood in his battle stance with his much smaller zanpakuto and his long black and red coat. In an instant he vanished and reappeared in front of Byakuya trying to slash through the wall of cherry blossoms that protected him.

"Fool, have you forgotten that my bankai not only increases my offense but my defense as well?"

"Ha, I was just testing your speed. I thought you might have gotten slower since we last fought." He laughed.

Ichigo kept up his attack and charged Byakuya from all directions. His speed increased after each attempt making it look like there were a dozen of him running circles around Byakuya. The cherry blossoms were hardly able to keep up. All Byakuya could do was stick to defense, he couldn't get a single attack in.

"_I see, his speed has greatly improved since the last time. Very well, I will have to go to the next level."_ Byakuya thought. He purposely left a small opening allowing Ichigo to get closer. He dodge the attack just enough so only his arm got cut, spilling blood onto the ground.

"Yet again you have forced me to use this attack, but this time will the last you see it." Byakuya announced. "Senkei."

The blood on the ground started to glow and grew into flames that formed a circle around both fighters. Hundreds of shining pink swords surrounded them going from the ground to 50 feet above them. One of the swords flew down into Byakuya's hand and turned back into a normal looking zanpakuto.

"Just tell me why you have to take Senna back with you?" Ichigo demanded.

"I have to protect her."

"What did you say?"

"Aizen is after her and I have to keep her safe, the only way to do that is for her to be in the Soul Society so I can keep watch over her."

"Aizen?! Why is that bastard after Senna?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Because she has an inner hollow dormant inside her."

"Inner hollow? You mean she's just like me?" Ichigo stood stunned at the news. "If that's the case then I will protect her. If she has an inner hollow then I should be the one with her since I know what she is going through."

"Absolutely not, you can't be trusted to protect her. She is coming with me so just give up now."

"Forget it, I will never give up on someone important to me." Both of them charged at the other knowing this attack was going to decide everything.

The sound of metal piercing through flesh and a scream of pain stopped both fighters in their tracks. In between them stood Senna with Byakuya's sword going through her stomach and Ichigo's through her shoulder.

"Stop it already, I've had enough. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." Senna cried.

"Oh my God, Senna are you alright?!" Ichigo withdrew his sword from Senna and threw it into the ground.

Senna dropped to her knees as Ichigo embraced her. "It's ok Ichigo, as long as you are alright it doesn't matter what happens to me." She said.

"Idiot, what are you talking about? Why would you sacrifice yourself like that?"

"I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me. I had to something to help you."

Ichigo knew he couldn't afford to sit there and argue with her, he had to get her somewhere to save her. He picked her up and flew off towards Orihime's house.

Byakuya was about to chase after them, but Renji stood in his way.

"Wait Captain. We should stop this, she should stay here with Ichigo. He was willing to do anything to keep her here and he has proved many times that once he sets his mind on something, he makes sure it happens."

"Renji is right brother." Rukia said jumping down from the tree she was sitting in.

Rukia had come rushing to the scene once she felt her brother's presence, but arrived after the battle had already started.

"Ichigo has always looked out for me and everyone here in Karakura. If this is where Senna wants to be, then this is where she should stay." Rukia said with a bit of sadness from seeing Ichigo's feelings for Senna.

Byakuya hesitated, but reluctantly agreed with them. "Very well, but the minute he screws up I will be back for her." He opened the senkai gate and returned to the Soul Society with Renji.

"The same goes for you too Senna, if you hurt Ichigo I will make you regret it." Rukia said to herself.

ONE WEEK LATER

Orihime's powers were able to heal Senna's injuries, but Ichigo insisted that she still rest. He was able to talk his dad into letting her stay at their house while she healed; she stayed in his room while he slept on the couch. This also gave Senna and Rukia some time to talk since she had her bed in Ichigo's closet. Rukia finally accepted Senna's and Ichigo's relationship after realizing she only wanted him because Senna wanted him. She was glad to see that Ichigo was generally in a better mood since he and Senna had gotten together.

"Ichigo I fine now, let me get out of bed." Senna complained.

"I don't want your wounds to open up so you're staying in bed."

"My wounds have gone for days, you're worrying too much." Senna jumped up and stood on the bed.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

Senna just giggled then grabbed onto the top of the window sill and swung herself up onto the roof.

"Senna!" Ichigo climbed up after her.

Senna was walking along the narrow edge at the top of the roof where the two sides of the house met. Ichigo caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, holding her close.

"Do you enjoy scaring the shit out of me?" He said more calmly, now seeing that he was worrying over nothing.

"You know I do. It makes the days a lot more fun." She leaned her head back and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise to not let anything happen to you. I will protect you with everything I have." He told her.

"HAHAHAHA, that was so lame! Did you get that from some corny chick flick?!" She laughed loudly. When her laughing subsided she snuggled into his body and pressed her face firmly against his chest and whispered, "I know you will."

THE END

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, I know it's not very long but I just never felt the same motivation when I started this story. I hope you still all enjoyed it and now can IchigoXSenna as a good pairing. If you haven't done so, please go to my profile and vote in the poll I posted. Thanks again everyone.


End file.
